


One Chicago One Shots

by TWenty197



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, RoWater, Stellaride, onechicago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWenty197/pseuds/TWenty197
Summary: Random one shots based off of the amazing characters from Chicago Fire, Chicago Med, and Chicago PD.Unconnected One Shot Series
Relationships: Ethan Choi/April Sexton, Kevin Atwater/Vanessa Rojas, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	One Chicago One Shots

Kevin Atwater was many things. A brother. A cop. A man with a short fuse when his friends and family were disrespected. A man in love with Vanessa Rojas. He’d done everything in his power to keep things professional but sitting in the waiting room in Med with the rest of intelligence, he couldn’t help but wonder how he’d feel if something happened to Vanessa before he could tell her how he truly felt about her.

“Kev, I brought you some coffee.” Kim said as she handed him a cup and sat beside him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Kim asked softly.

“I just can’t stop seeing her on the floor, bleeding out. Every time I close my eyes, I see it. I should have been in there with her. She needed me and I wasn’t there! I promised her I would always have her back and I failed Kim. I failed and now Vanessa’s in surgery and there’s nothing I can do to help her.” Kevin ranted before dropping his head into his hands.

Kim rubbed Kevin’s back, wanting him to feel her support before she spoke softly. “Look at me Atwater, you did your job. You saw her get hit and called for backup. You caught the bastard that shot her and he’s going to have a great time answering for shooting a cop. Vanessa would be so mad at you if she heard you blaming yourself for this and you know it. Hang in there Kev, Rojas is strong, and she won’t stop fighting until she’s back with us.”

“Burgess, I…” Kevin stopped short, choking up.

“You love her. I know Kev. We all see how you look at her, how she looks at you. She’s more than just a partner to you, she always has been.”

Before Kevin could respond, Will Halstead walked out and all of Voight’s team stood to their feet. Kevin made his way to the front and looked Will in his eyes.

“Give it to me straight Will, I can handle it.” Kevin said as Adam moved to stand behind his friend in an act of support.

“She lost a lot of blood. The bullet got lodged into her shoulder area, but we were able to get the bullet out. After we gave her a blood transfusion, she was better but she’s not out of the woods yet. We need to see how her body is going to respond to all the medication we gave her but with some rest, she’ll make a full recovery.”

Kevin let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “Thank you Will,” Voight said, “is she awake yet?”

Will chuckled, “She’s awake, demanding to be discharged, asking if you all caught the man that shot her, and wants to know how long she’s going to be on desk duty.”

“Can we go in and sit with her?” Upton asked.

Before Will can respond, they hear Vanessa’s voice from down the hall. “Maggie, I feel fine! I want to go back to work now. I have a case to finish.”

“Vanessa, you aren’t going anywhere. Sit back and wait for Dr. Halstead to say you can go home.” Maggie laughed while forbidding Vanessa from breaking out.

“I can totally take Will in a fight and I can run faster than him. I’ll be out of this place and halfway home before anyone even notices I left.” Vanessa complains.

Voight tapped Kevin on the back, “Please go get her to settle down. We can’t have her injuring herself when we just got her back.”

“Room 412.” Will called after Kevin as he walked down the hall.

“Please Maggie? I’ll be less of a problem if I’m at home.”

“Rojas you’re staying in that bed and in this hospital. When you can be discharged, I’ll be the first to help you pack.”

Before Vanessa could respond, Kevin’s voice interjected into the conversation. “Stop giving Maggie a hard time Rojas.”

Vanessa’s head snapped to the door and her face instantly softened. “Hey.” She said while reaching out a hand and gesturing for him to come closer.

“I’ll give you two a moment.” Maggie said before slipping out and closing the door behind her.

“You really know how to scare the shit out of me.” Kevin said as he sat in the chair next to Vanessa’s bed, holding her hand.

“I’m sorry. Did you catch the guy?” She asked, not taking her eyes off of him, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

“Yeah, he’s been processed and is sitting in holding waiting for me to get back so I can question him.”

Vanessa stared at him as he refused to make eye contact with her.

“Look at me.” She whispered softly. “Talk to me.”

“I can’t stop seeing you on the ground, bleeding out, every time I close my eyes, I see you on that floor. I should have been there with you. I never should have let you go down there without me tailing you. I’m your partner and I let you down, V.”

“Kevin, I was a cop long before I became your partner. Getting shot is an occupational hazard for both of us and if I’m being honest, I’m glad it was me and not you. I can’t have you blaming yourself for something you can’t control. Kevin you always have my back and this situation is no different. I’m not mad at you for any of this and I need you to let go of whatever guilt you’re experiencing, look me in my eyes, and tell me that we’re going to be fine.”

Kevin stood up and leaned down so he was eye to eye with Vanessa. He moved her hair out of her face before returning his focus to her eyes. “You’re going to be fine. I’m going to be fine. We’re going to be fine.” He whispered before kissing her on her forehead. “I love you.” He whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

The sound of a throat clearing broke them apart and they both laughed at the sight of Hailey and Kim in the doorway.

“Nice to see you awake Rojas.” Kim teased.

“The guys went to grab you some real food so we thought we’d come sit with you two while we wait but we can go to the waiting room if you want.” Hailey said with a smirk.

“You two are all good to stay.” Vanessa said before returning her attention to Kevin. “And you,” she whispered while placing a hand on Kevin’s face, “I love you too.”


End file.
